


The Alpha Academy

by itslilac



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Academy, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Niall, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Louis, Eventual Smut, Famous Louis, Fluff and Smut, Louis-centric, M/M, Multi, Omega Louis, Rimming, Sassy Louis, Sexual Content, well he's instagram famous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslilac/pseuds/itslilac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dear Alpha Academy of London,<br/>We write this letter as a cry for help. We are the parents of Louis Tomlinson, who I’m sure your Board of Directors has heard of. As you most likely know, our son is a bit of a troublemaker. After being expelled for every Omega Academy within 100 miles of our home, we are running out of options. No school in Doncaster will take him in, including Alpha and Beta schools we have contacted. Over the last two months, we have attempting homeschooling him but nothing will work. </p><p>   After looking through your academy’s strict policies and atmosphere, we have decided to email you in hopes you could help us.  So, this is us, asking for your academy to be the first to take in an Omega student at an all Alpha school. If you have any questions for us, please feel free to email us back.</p><p>   Please consider taking our son in. We can pay for any and all expenses, including any fees that come with him being an Omega and a plane ticket. We hope to hear from you soon.</p><p>	Thank you,<br/>Mr and Mrs. Tomlinson of Doncaster."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alpha Academy

OH MY GOSH HI GUYS 

IT'S BEEN SO LONG AND I AM SO SO SOSSOOSOOSOSOSOOSOSOSO SORRY we're actually the worst okay

 

I'm are happy to say Brendan and I ARE BOTH HOME AND OUT OF THE INSTITUTION AND YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYA LIFE IS GOOD GUYS

We are sososososo excited to say we will be restarting Alpha Academy if anyone is still here and willing to read a MUCH BETTER, MUCH LONGER start. 

So, if anyone is interested, please leave a comment so we can know if you guys would want us to restart Alpha Academy and make it 500 times better, or if we should just not write at all.

WE LOVE YOU SO MUCHHHHHH. xx

Kisses,  
Brendan and Lilac (Luke)


End file.
